


Because she knows

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Series: This and That: Doctor Who drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 word drabble game, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose will keep running and holding his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because she knows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Run

The Doctor is always running and Rose runs with him too.He takes her hand and pulls her along. They run through the galaxies and stars. The Doctor takes Rose on advantures through all space and time. They fight monsters and aliens, save planets and lives. They celebrate and hug- it fills Rose with joy- but it stops there; with his arms around her form and her breath cought in her throat. Rose won't ask for more. It's enough, she thinks and lets him keep taking her hand. Rose just knows: He loves her.... And really, does it need saying?


End file.
